choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Jacked Maverick/Pixelberry Writers
Hello, Berrypickers! With the cluttering of the gallery on the General Information page lately, I kind of want to create a page for each writer of Pixelberry. Or, maybe just one writers page with sections on each writer. Kind of like the miscellaneous character pages. Writers such as Kara, Rachel, and Luke. Just to name a few. Kara_Loo.png|Kara Loo. Owen.png|Owen. Rachel.png|Rachel Zilberg. Andrew_Shvarts..png|Andrew Shvarts. And of course we will add the series they have worked on. Thanks to Fearless Diva for finding the list! * Chelsa - The Elementalists, Bloodbound, It Lives in the Woods, The Freshman, The Sophomore. * Emi - The Elementalists, Bloodbound. * Maya - The Elementalists, The Sophomore. * Jessica - The Elementalists, Bloodbound. * Brandon - It Lives Beneath, It Lives in the Woods, The Crown & The Flame. * Kathleen - It Lives Beneath, It Lives in the Woods, The Crown & The Flame, Big Sky Country, The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. * Nicky - It Lives Beneath. * Wendy - Class Act, High School Story. * Emily - Class Act. * Brianna - Class Act, High School Story. * Rachel Z - Class Act, High School Story. * Sara - The Senior, The Junior, The Sophomore. * Shayn - The Senior, The Junior. * Elizabeth - The Senior, The Junior, The Sophomore, AME: All Stars. * Saran - The Senior, The Junior, The Sophomore. * Taylor - Perfect Match. * Jaylee - Perfect Match. * Natasha - Perfect Match. * Coco - Perfect Match, Red Carpet Diaries, Rules of Engagement. * Coral - Across The Void, Rules of Engagement. * Ariel - Across The Void, Rules of Engagement. * Taage - Across The Void, Endless Summer. * Rachel - Desire and Decorum (1 and 2), (possibly HSS, two Rachels work on HSS). * JBH - Desire and Decorum, A Courtesan of Rome. * Ali - Desire and Decorum (1 and 2). * Megan - America’s Most Eligible, Home for the Holidays, Love Hacks. * Kelsie - America’s Most Eligible, AME: All Stars. * Cat - America’s Most Eligible, Home for the Holidays, AME: All Stars. * Andrew - Red Carpet Diaries, Veil of Secrets, Endless Summer, Bloodbound, Most Wanted. * Jilly - Red Carpet Diaries, Veil of Secrets. * Max - Veil of Secrets, High School Story. * Jen - Endless Summer, The Heist: Monaco. * Luke - Endless Summer, Most Wanted, and Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. * Owen - Bloodbound, Perfect Match, Love Hacks, Endless Summer, Big Sky Country, Most Wanted, The Heist: Monaco. * Rachel S - High School Story. * Jennifer - The Royal Romance, Rules of Engagement. * Meagan - The Royal Romance, Desire and Decorum 2. * Olivia - The Royal Romance, AME: All Stars. * Kara - The Royal Romance, Rules of Engagement, The Crown & The Flame. * Jeffrey - The Royal Romance. * Eric - Red Carpet Diaries, The Crown & The Flame * Royal - Hero. * Keyan - Hero. * Jake - A Courtesan of Rome. * Iris - The Heist: Monaco. * Bre’Anna - AME: All Stars. Let me know in the comments which version you all want. I am leaning more towards the "Miscellaneous Character" format because we may not have enough information for every writer. Category:Blog posts